


One Instant in Time

by Maegfen



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Could quite feasibly be set in S2, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maegfen/pseuds/Maegfen
Summary: Prompt fill from tumblr: Lucy and Flynn have their first kiss while undercover in the past and Wyatt has to witness it. Then Lucy and Flynn realize there might be something between them and it builds from there.





	One Instant in Time

**Author's Note:**

> I really really love these two. Like, a lot. 
> 
> I asked for prompts, received prompts, and thus, there is fic. Expect much more in the future!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Wyatt is pacing.

Despite the fact that he has managed to acquire some guards clothing, there’s no reason for him to be on the upper corridor of this particular mansion at this particular moment in time; someone will catch him, interrogate him, demand to know why he’s there. It could bring their whole mission to a dismal end.  _Something must be wrong._

Lucy can see him through the window opposite, despite the fact her concentration is supposed to be on the men in front of her. They’re negotiating apparently. At least, Lucy reflects, that’s what they’re  _supposed_ to be doing. At the moment, however, they seem to be playing a very dangerous game of cat and mouse in the presence of both a mobster and a corrupt local governor. One, or both, of them are in league with Rittenhouse, but trying to determine  _which_ of them it is is turning into an incredibly frustrating affair.

Lucy glances to her left, spots Flynn’s fingers flex in frustration. It’s a small tell, but it’s enough to let her know that his patience is wearing thin. She needs an excuse now. Needs to get out to see Wyatt, needs to find out what’s wrong, needs to tell him to  _calm_.  _down_.

“Flynn,” she utters, her voice loud enough to draw the focus of everyone  _but_ the man in question. Lucy instinctively places her hand on his thigh - a somewhat risque move, but a necessity when she realizes he’s not paying attention; instead he’s choosing to glare at the other male occupants of the room. His eyes immediately snap to hers at the touch of her hand. “Honey?” she tries again.

“Yes dear?” Flynn replies finally, and Lucy wonders if she imagines the slight break in his voice.

“I don’t suppose you’d mind escorting me to the powder room?”

Flynn finally turns to look at her, gaze wandering to her hand, then back to her face. Lucy tries not to be too obvious in her glance at Wyatt through the window, and Flynn’s eyes shift to the man wandering the halls outside. Thankfully Flynn’s well trained enough to know exactly what she needs.  _We have to leave. We have to leave *now*._  Flynn nods in acknowledgment.

It’s fortunate they’re in a time when women were viewed as being incapable of actually doing anything independently. She stands while Flynn asks for permission for the two of them to be temporarily excused. It’s granted, but Lucy can tell the powerful men sitting opposite are suspicious. She tries to ignore it. Flynn holds out his arm and Lucy moves closer, tucking her hand into his elbow. She can feel the warmth of his skin through his jacket and she sucks in a swift breath when he places his free hand over hers.

They leave through the parlor door silently, Lucy struggling to maintain her composure as she fights the instinct to  _run_. Flynn is a steady presence at her side though, and Lucy feels him squeeze her hand slightly in support.

“Easy Lucy,” he whispered quietly, “keep calm; I’m sure everything is  _fine_.”

She sighs, nods and steps quickly as Flynn directs them towards Wyatt, who is still pacing. Flynn leads them down the corridor, and Wyatt follows silently behind. He’s played this role enough to know that they don’t start talking within earshot, or view, of anyone else.

“What’s the matter?” Lucy asks as soon as the three of them are away from the window and far enough down the corridor that their conversation couldn’t possibly be heard.

“It’s Rufus,” Wyatt starts, a concerned frown on his face; a look that only gets deeper when he glances at Lucy and Flynn properly.

Lucy realizes that Flynn still has a hold of her hand, that her palm is still resting in the crook of his elbow. Despite this, she doesn’t make a move to pull her hand away. Wyatt frowns again and continues.

“They found him trying to break into Masterson’s office. I think he’s down in the cellar with the other guards, but it won’t be long until they realize we’re all in on the plan; I mean, we’re sus…”

Wyatt suddenly freezes. Lucy follows suit. There is an echo of footsteps on the wooden floor further down the corridor - a guard. Flynn glances in the direction of the noise. He finally releases Lucy’s hand, and she finds, even in this panicked moment, that she misses the touch.

There’s nowhere for the three of them to go, and Lucy’s 99% sure they’re going to get caught. Someone by now must have figured out they’re frauds, that they’ve no intention of selling guns to the highest bidder, nor of making contact with the mobster or governor’s Rittenhouse source for any other reason than to eliminate them.

The guard is getting closer, and Lucy watches as Wyatt quickly ducks into a nearby room without another word. Lucy doesn’t blame him for the quick escape - he’s more at risk than she and Flynn are; she’s sure the guards are all familiar with each other given the nature of their employers shady business dealings.

“Flynn, what do we do?” She’s not going to panic, really she’s not, but the guard is coming closer and closer and…

Lucy hears Flynn mutter “shit” under his breath but doesn’t have any time to react before her back hits the wall behind her and Flynn’s lips are on hers.

It’s messy to say the least, but rather than break away, push him away,  _walk_ away like she knows she should Lucy adjusts, tilts her head, pushes closer and closer to him. Opens her mouth to him, deepens the kiss in an instant because it feels  _good_ , it feels  _right_. Her hands drift to Flynn’s waist before resting behind his back, while his land on her hips, pushing her back into the wall. She suddenly realizes how  _tall_ he actually is; it’s really quite ridiculous. Her heart pounds in her ear, just as Flynn’s hands tighten on her waist, whether in passion or fear she’ll never know, but she hears the guard pass them with an audible ‘tut’ but nothing else.

Flynn continues to kiss her. Lucy continues to return the embrace - she really doesn’t want this moment to end, and who knows where the guard is and, and…

Lucy suddenly hears faint footsteps, a huff, a grumble, a curse. Her mind is caught up in the moment, caught up in the touch and the  _feel_ of kissing Garcia Flynn.

“Uh, guys, I’m pretty sure the guard’s gone…”

Lucy breaks away from Flynn instantly, but she doesn’t miss the way he seems to lean in a fraction as she pulls back, as if reluctant to break contact at all. She’s still pressed against the wall, and it takes Flynn a moment to step back and increase the distance between them. She instantly misses the feel of being  _surrounded_ by him. Lucy’s attention switches to the speaker to her right and she stares guiltily at Wyatt whose eyes are practically boggling at the scene.

Flynn moves further away, as if finally realizing that the threat has passed. He’s watching Lucy carefully, probably wondering if she’s going to hit him, chastise him for taking liberties.  _She can’t do, it felt good, felt right_. Lucy realizes in that instant that she’s in  _trouble_.

“I’m not sure there was any need…”

Lucy cuts Wyatt before he has a chance to rant, still overwhelmed by the tumult of emotions rushing through her. She glances up at Flynn, who looks frozen, a look on his face that is somehow full of both adoration and panic. She doesn’t know what to say, what to do. Flynn offers her no reaction. Lucy sighs before turning back to the other man.

“We were undercover Wyatt, don’t… don’t over analyse it. C’mon, we need to find Rufus and get out of here.”

She misses the flash of disappointment that crosses Flynn’s face as she retreats down the corridor towards the stairs.

* * *

 

The mission ends, as most of them seem to nowadays, with a firefight and a desperate run for their lives back to the Lifeboat. Flynn doesn’t say a word to her. Lucy tries not to worry about  _why_.

* * *

 

It’s not until hours later, when they’re safely back in the present, with a warm cooked meal happily devoured and a cold beer on the go that Flynn  _finally_ speaks to her.

“Lucy,” he starts, and she suddenly realizes that he seems hesitant, wary. Flynn opens his mouth to say something then closes it again before taking a long, desperate pull of his beer. Lucy watches him swallow. She thinks,  _thinks_ , that Garcia Flynn is  _nervous_. He’s almost slouched on the couch, and she wonders if he feels as uncomfortable as he looks.

Eventually, after an eternity, Flynn speaks again.

“Lucy, about earlier…”

“Earlier?”

She plays ignorant, if only to hide the fact that their kiss been on her mind since the moment it ended.

“In the corridor. When we…”

“Kissed?” she finishes for him, almost breathing the word instead of speaking it.

“Yeah.”

They go silent. A second goes by. Another. Somewhere in the kitchen the tap drips. They ignore it.

“I, uh, I wanted to apolo…”

“You don’t have to do that,” Lucy interrupts, before suddenly realizing how eager she sounds. “I mean, it was part of the cover right?”

Flynn frowns in what Lucy  _thinks_  is confusion.

“I suppose. It’s just that I thought there was… that you… that…”

Flynn sighs and runs a hand through his hair, before leaning over and placing his beer on the table in front of them. Lucy, sensing that something is brewing, something big and scary and  _exciting_ all at once, does the same. She takes a deep breath, then reaches over. Grabs his hand, interlocks their fingers. His eyes, dark and hooded, lock onto their joined hands before his gaze shifts to her own.

“I didn’t… I didn’t want to presume… I just thought…”

“Thought what Lucy?” Flynn asks, voice husky. He moves closer, dips his head.  _It would be easy_ , Lucy thinks,  _to kiss him now._

“Thought it was just part of the job,” she admits, suddenly panicked that she’s got the wrong idea.

“It was.”

Lucy hearts drops in her chest. It  _hurts_.

“But,” Flynn suddenly continues, squeezing her fingers gently, “I wouldn’t… I felt…  _fuck_.”

She can’t help it. She laughs. Moves closer. Breathes. Releases his hands only to place her own gently on his chest. She thinks she can feel his heart hammering under the tips of her fingers.

“You’re really out of practice at this aren’t you?”

He freezes.

Lucy wonders for a second if she’s pushed too far, brought up a distant memory of his wife, the one he lost, the one who will never return. She’s thinking and thinking and thinking and then… she’s  _not_.

_Flynn is kissing her._

His lips lightly brush hers, just a whisper, just enough pressure to let his intentions be known, but light enough to give her the freedom, the choice, to back away. It’s different from that first time only hours ago. This kiss isn’t the result of adrenaline and panic. This kiss is slow and quiet and over before it really begins.

Flynn pulls back and Lucy looks up at him, eyes fluttering open. She hadn’t even realized they’d been closed.

He looks shell-shocked, despite the fact that he initiated the kiss in the first place.  _He must be running on instinct,_ Lucy thinks.  _Well, two can play that game…_

She leans forward, just a fraction, just enough to let Flynn know what she intends to do. His hand reaches for her then, palm resting lightly on her cheek. It feels warm again her skin, a comforting touch in the cool air of the bunker. The moment stretches out for an age before Lucy closes the distance between them, pressing her lips against Flynn’s.

They deepen the embrace almost immediately, and Lucy moans softly as Flynn’s hand shifts from her cheek to the nape of her neck, his fingers entangling gently with her hair. She shifts closer, one hand coming to rest on his arm while the other clutches the back of the sofa for support.

The kiss goes on for an eternity, both of them finally,  _finally_  giving in to the pull that has been tugging and tugging and tugging at them since their first meeting at the Hindenburg. Lucy feels a sense of relief, that this is where she belonged all along, that she should have known from the start that there would be no one else but him in the end.

The two of them eventually separate, albeit slowly, both unwilling to break the contact. Lucy leans into the touch as Flynn sweeps his hand from her neck, down her arm, his fingertips ghosting against her skin. Goosebumps break out at the touch and he smiles cheekily; she’ll never live it down, this reaction, this visible sign of how much this man can affect her. Flynn’s fingers eventually reach the back of her hand, and Lucy finally takes the initiative and clutches his fingers with her own.

There is silence between them once more.

“So,” she starts.

“So,” he replies.

Lucy feels awkward, figures Flynn feels the same. She tries again, takes a breath, jumps in at the deep end.

“Is this,” she starts, gesturing between them with her free hand, “is this…okay?”

Flynn smiles at her, that almost smug look that’s become oh so familiar to Lucy in the course of their friendship.

“Yeah,” he says, leaning forward again slowly, a playful gleam in his eye. “Yeah, it’s definitely okay.”

He leans forward to kiss her again, and Lucy closes the gap without hesitation.

She has a feeling they’re going to make a great team after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think; kudos and comments make my day!
> 
> (and if you want to send me some prompts, feel free! You can find me on tumblr under the same username!)


End file.
